Halloween With The Castles
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: A little Halloween companion fic to my story, "Another World Inside Of Me" Featuring the cute and adorable, Olivia and Mathew Castle. This was mainly for my birthday. xD If you liked Mathew and Olivia in AWIOM, you'll like them here in this FLUFFY 1shot.


**Summery**; Trick-or-treating with the Castles. (: (Yeah, sucky summery. xD)

**Authors Note**; _So, this was a birthday present to myself...A very late birthday present.(October 6th...Turned 20! Woo!) Anyway, this is a little companion fic to "Another World Inside Of Me" (: Go trick or treating with Matthew and Olivia! :D You don't have to have read AWIOM, but this story does mention some stuff from it. :P So that might be confusing. But yeah, Happy late Halloween! This was meant to be done a while ago, really...But my writing has been off...I'm not even sure I like some of the parts in here, but eh! Oh and, sorry for any mistakes, I haven't really read over it and checked for errors which I'm sure there is. And I don't have a Beta. :P So, deal. Haha._

**Disclaimer**; Yeah, I own nothing But Mathew and Olivia. (:

* * *

><p>It's a little weird to think about how she got here, how <em>they<em> got here; How that dream she had over 6 and a half years ago-that surreal, vivid dream-Was almost scarily a prediction of her future. True, she wasn't some Book critic from the _New York Times_, and Castle, he wasn't an FBI agent. No, She was still a homicide detective and Castle was still a famous writer. But the thing that was eerily like her dream, that medically induced coma dream, were the two small humans that she and Castle had created.

Mathew Alexander Castle was born October 6th 2013 at 5 am, and at 5:05 am, Olivia Nicole Castle was born after. When Kate found out she was pregnant, she was shocked and thrilled and scared all at once. When she told Castle-Rick, he was ecstatic. The smile on his face could have lit up the whole world. When Kate found out she was pregnant with twins she nearly fell through the floor. Vivid pictures of her dream began running through her mind like a movie clip, her mouth open and her eyes wide like a doe. It had taken Rick a couple of minutes to bring her back down to earth and when she finally snapped out of her trance, she just gave him a watery smile and told him how much she loved him.

Later, when they found out the twins were fraternal, and they were having one of each(Which honestly only surprised Kate slightly. She had half-expected it), Kate discussed the twins in her dream world, wondering if Castle would find it weird if they were to name their twins after the ones in her dream. Of course he was completely fine with it, found it interesting and maybe a little supernatural. It was going to make one hell of a story. Kate just couldn't imagine naming them anything else, because honestly when she thought of the small humans inside of her, she thought of those two sweet, cherubic faces in her dream, begging her not to forget them after she left.

So, standing here now, watching two excited 5 year olds talk animatedly to their dad as he helps them pick out a Halloween costume causes her heart to swell and her mind to drift. Only when her son tugs at her hand softly, looking up at her with brilliant cobalt colored eyes, does she break out of her revere. His little voice grounding her as she shakes her head to clear her thoughts. "Momma, Momma! Look, I found one!" Mathew said with excitement, his cheeks indenting into little dimples as he grinned at her.

Kate grinned back and knelt down to be eye level with the boy as he held out his costume. "Let's see what ya got, booger." She said as she gently took the bag from his little hands and looked down at the cover. The picture was of a little boy dressed as a Space cowboy. Kate smirked and glanced up with an arched eyebrow over at Castle who is beaming at her until Olivia asks for his attention.

"Isn't it so cool, momma? Daddy says he was a Space cowboy once, too!" The little boy was practically bouncing up and down looking as though he was trying not to explode with excitement.

Kate chuckled softly as she handed the bag back over to Mathew. "Matty, baby. Are you sure this is what you want? Just because daddy says it's cool doesn't mean you have to think it's cool. You can be whatever you want to be." She let her hand cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing the freckle just below his right eye.

Mathew looked thoughtful for a moment, seriously considering his options. Kate knew that Mathew worshiped the ground Castle walked on, but he was still her baby boy and he'd do anything to please his parents. He liked to be the center of attention. Finally, the boy let out an exasperated breath. "Okay, I guess I could look around a little bit more, but jus' to be sure." He affirmed with a nod of his head. Kate grinned and shook her head as he went back to searching through the many costumes.

Castle gave her a halfhearted glare, not really able to hide the smirk that was fighting to grace his lips. Kate playfully stuck her tongue out at him, as if to say 'Haha, I win.'. Castle laughed and shook his head as he knelt down to be eye level with his kids.

"Daddy, can I be Dorothy from The Wizard a OZ?" Olivia looked up at her daddy, almost bashfully, as she pointed to the costume. The Wizard Of OZ was one of Olivia's favorite movies, only the original black and white version though. She always sang along to the musical parts.

Rick grinned, glancing beside him as Kate came up behind their daughter before he brought all his attention back to the little girl in front of him. "You can be anything you want to be Livvie." He replied easily as the little girl beamed at him.

Both Kate and Rick turned their attention to Mathew who was looking between two costumes, a very determined look on his face. Olivia handed Rick her costume and then moved to tug on Kate's pant leg, her arms lifting when her mom looked down at her. Kate inwardly sighed and gently lifted her daughter up from beneath her armpits and perched the child on her hip. Olivia wasn't fond of public places with large crowds. She had wandered off once when she was 3 and was lost for 30 minutes before a frantic Kate found her, scared in the clothes section.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and rested her head on her mom's shoulder, while Kate silently thanked whatever God was up there that Olivia was still small. She watched as Castle went up behind their son and knelt down. "You decide what you wanna be, Matt?" He mused, watching as the boy swiveled around to look at him and then up at Kate, before looking back at the two costumes. Castle looked between the two, noting that one was the same Space cowboy outfit, and the other was Robin Hood.

"I fink..." Mathew started, as he slowly reached for the one on the left. "I wanna be Robin Hood." He grabbed the costume hesitantly and spun around to gouge his parent's reactions. Both of them, to his pleasure grinned and nodded. "Okay, buddy. Sounds great!" Rick exclaimed easily, his voice raising slightly as he acted overly excited for the boy, knowing it would make him feel good. Mathew beamed and gave his parents his infamous dimpled grin. He handed his costume to Castle and watched as he tucked it under his left arm with his sister's and then stood up to hold out his hand to Mathew.

"Everyone set?" Kate asked, glancing between her family.

**C-B-C-B**

"Hold still Boo." Kate said softly as she gently braided her daughter's hair, tying the end with a thin, light blue ribbon that matched her little light blue checkered dress. Olivia licked her lower lip and stared at Kate with emerald green eyes.

"Sorry, mommy." She said softly. "I'm 'jus really escited." Olivia grinned, rosy cheeks puffing slightly as the smile met her eyes.

Kate chuckled softly at the mispronouncing of 'excited' and nodded. "I know, baby. Now remember, your daddy has to leave after we finish trick-or-treating in our apartment building. He's got to go to LA for his work." She watched as the excited smile on her daughter's face faded slightly and she nodded. Kate bit her lip as she brought her hands to rest on Olivia's little arms. "But by the time we get back to the loft, Alexis will be here and she can come finish trick-or-treating with us." That bit of information did it. Olivia's smile brightened again and she practically bounced up an down.

"Lexis is comin'?" The little girl squealed, throwing her arms around Kate's neck, causing her to grab at the wall to keep her balance.

Laughing softly, Kate nodded and pulled Olivia from around her neck and stood up from her crouched position and held out her hand. "Yes, now let's go see if your dad and your brother are ready." Kate suggested, watching as Olivia placed her small hand in Kate's and nodded.

**C-B-C-B**

Rick helped an eager Matty get dressed into his costume. "Okay, buddy. All set?" He mused as he set the little green hat with the feather sticking out on top of his head.

Mathew turned to look at himself in his parent's long mirror and narrowed his eyes. "Nope. I need mommy to make my hair spiky, and I need my bow!" He swiveled around to look at Castle in time to see his sister and mother approaching behind them. "Mommy! I need you to spike my hair." The little boy affirmed, coming up to stand in front of her.

Castle stood up to his full height now, turning to lock eyes with his wife and share a knowing smile before looking down at Olivia.

"Okay, booger. Come with me." Kate held out her hand for Mathew to grab and led him into the master bathroom, all the while listening to her daughter's excited voice.

"How do I look, daddy?" Olivia looked up bashfully and twirled slowly, her braids bouncing lightly against her shoulders.

Castle grinned down at his daughter, taking the time to let his eyes trace over her delicate features. She was small for a 5 year old, she had been small when she was born. Mathew had been the more "dominant" twin in the womb and took up more of the room. But she was perfect to Kate and Rick. She had chubby cheeks and a cute crooked little smile, with a button nose and eyes that were almost identical to Kate's. She was shy, but had her moments, and she was smart. God she was smart. She was the mastermind behind most of she and her brother's little stunts. "You look gorgeous, sweetheart." Castle said with a hint of pride.

Olivia blushed and gave her father a shy smile before licking her lower lip. "Thank you daddy." She replied, turning just as her brother and mom reemerged from the bathroom.

Mathew stepped out of the bathroom with a dimpled grin, his "bow"-which was mainly a crooked stick with string attached to it, obviously hand made-hung on his back. His short hair was spiked in the front, green hat on top of his head. "Okay, I'm ready!" The boy cried with excitement, striking a heroic pose.

Kate grinned as she came up behind him. "Not quite. First, get your pillow cases and your coats and then we're ready." She said, gently pushing the boy in front of her forward and out of the master bedroom, nodding to Olivia to do the same.

**C-B-C-B**

After hitting all the other tenants of their apartment building, the Castles opened the door to the loft, two 5 year olds lugging a pillow case each full of candy. "Okay, guys. Go pour your candy out on the kitchen table so we can sort through it later, and it wont be so heavy for when you get more candy. Then come back here and say good bye to your dad." Kate said as she ushered her kids inside, shutting the door behind her.

Rick chuckled as the two kids worked to carry their heavy loot to the kitchen, only to hear them both scream and squeal. His first thought was to go rushing in there, but he stopped when he realized that they were excited squeals. He looked over at Kate and noticed that she had had the same urge.

The voices from the kitchen confirmed his second thoughts as he heard his eldest daughter's voice. "Matty, Livvie! Hey munchkins!" Came Alexis' excited voice. Rick grinned and took Kate's hand, sharing a smile with her as they walked into the kitchen.

"Kate, dad! I missed you guys!" Alexis let go of her siblings for a moment to throw her arms around her parent's necks, hugging them both tight. "I was hoping I'd make it for trick-or-treating." Her smile dropped only slightly as she turned to look at the twins who were crowding her.

"You didn't Lex, we was just comin' back here to say g'bye to daddy and dump our candies and, come get you." Mathew said as he looked up at his sister adoringly. Alexis grinned as she knelt back down and wrapped both the twins in another bear hug.

"Oh good! Well you guys look so awesome. Olivia, you must be Dorothy." She waited for an emphatic nod from the little girl and looked to Mathew who brought out his bow excitedly and acted as thought he was shooting an arrow, one eye close and his tongue sticking out from the side in mock concentration. Alexis smirked. "Oh, and you must be the great Robin Hood!" She proclaimed.

Mathew all but grinned, but he shook his head slightly, causing Alexis to frown slightly and cock her head. "I'm Robin Hood, but, I'm the 'mazing kind." He admonished, striking a proud pose. Everyone laughed at this, and though Mathew had no idea why they were all laughing, he laughed too.

Kate shook her head. "He has your ego, Rick." She teased, slapping his chest playfully.

Alexis stood to her full height and nodded. "It would seem so." She grinned and ran a hand through her long red hair. "Dad, I'm surprised you didn't dress up this year." She noticed, now looking over both her parents.

"Figured since I have to leave here in..." He paused to check his watch. "Now, I shouldn't. Next year, though!" He grinned and watched as both Kate and Alexis shake their heads. "What?" He feigned innocence, looking between the two.

**C-B-C-B**

After saying their goodbyes to Rick, Alexis, Kate and the twins headed out for more trick-or-treating. Both the twins held each others' hands. Olivia held Alexis' hand with her free one, while Kate held Matthew's free hand so that there was an adult on either side of the two kids.

They came to a stop at an overly decorated house, where the candy sat on the small porch. There were gravestones in the very small yard and fake bones sticking out of the ground. It was well put together, and Kate wasn't sure she wanted to take the kids through that, unsure of what else lay hidden that could scare a 5 year old. But before she could do any protesting, Mathew spoke up. "I wanna go in there!" He pointed to the house and then looked between Alexis and Kate. "Can we, mommy?" He gave her a pleading look.

Olivia however felt completely opposite of her brother. "Momma, I don't want to go to that house...I-It's scary." She scooted closer to Alexis and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder. Kate bit her lip in thought, glancing between the two of them and sighing.

"Okay, Matty why don't you let Alexis take you up to that house, and Livvie and I will meet you both at the next house?" Kate looked to Alexis who nodded in confirmation as they switched twins, Kate taking Olivia's hand and Alexis taking Matthew's.

As Olivia and Kate walked further down the sidewalk to the next house, Mathew and Alexis walked hand in hand into the creepy house's yard. Alexis stopped not to far from the steps and waited as Mathew trudged along with this pillow case full of candy behind him. Alexis watched carefully, not having a good feeling about this house. Her previous feelings were realized as a masked teenager popped up out of a dark corner of the porch and came at Mathew, letting out a loud 'rawr' and holding out his arms as if he were going to grab him.

Mathew screamed and dropped his pillow case full of candy, almost tripping down the stairs as he tried to run passed Alexis to find his mom. "MOMMYYY!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Alexis swiftly grabbed the little boy and picked him up, watching as the teenager snickered and grabbed the baseball themed pillow case.

Alexis hugged the sobbing 5 year old, murmuring softly. "Hey, shhh. It's okay. Matty. It's just an idiot in a costume." She continued for a couple of minutes until his sobs died down. "I'm gonna set you down and then you stand right here while I go get your candy back, okay?" She waited for Mathew's timid nod before she set him down. "Wait right here. Don't move." She eyed him carefully before she turned and made her way to the porch.

As she approached, the teenager came out of his hiding spot, about to attempt to scare her, but Alexis held out her hand to stop him. "Don't even bother." She growled, advancing fast on him until she was up in his face. "What the hell is wrong with you? He is only 5 years old you jackass!" She shoved him hard, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Hey! Whoa, I was just having fun." The teenager mumbled from behind the mask. Alexis huffed and ripped the mask off of his face and threw it to the ground.

"You get your kicks from scaring the shit out of little kids and taking their candy? My mom is a cop, she can arrest you. Now, you'll give Matt back his candy, and every ounce of the candy you've collected and failed to give out." He looked as though he was about to protest, but Alexis shot him a death glare and he nodded, gulping.

"F-Fine..." He mumbled as he warily moved past Alexis and handed her the pillow case he then moved over to the giant bowl on the porch and nodded to it. Alexis moved over and held out the bag, raising a brow and silently telling him to pour the candy in it. The teenager complied and turned to leave.

However before he could, Alexis grabbed his arm forcefully. "Now you'll apologize to him." She growled, turning them both to see Kate holding a still crying Mathew in her arms while Olivia hid behind her mother's legs.

"Hey no way, I gave you all the candy. I'm not gonna-" He was cut off as Alexis shoved him forward and down the steps until they both reached a tall and furious looking Homicide detective. The teenager gulped as he was met with a death glare that was more frightening than Alexis'. The younger woman had obviously learned the glare from Kate. "I'm uh...Sorry, er...Kid...You c-can have your candy back...a-and t-the rest of mine." He mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Mathew didn't move, still crying albeit less now, but still crying nonetheless. Kate just shook her head at him, all the while rubbing her hand over her son's back. Alexis let go of her death grip on the teen's arm and picked up her brother's now full load of candy. She gently kissed the top of her brother's head and took Olivia's hand before turning to leave with Kate beside her.

**C-B-C-B**

After a few more houses, the group headed home, Mathew still thoroughly upset and Kate and Alexis had to switch between carrying him. As they came into the loft, Kate set Mathew down, removing his little hat so that she could run her fingers through his short chestnut colored hair. "You two go get your pjs on, remember we laid them out before we left." She smiled warmly at the two of them before they left.

Alexis watched as her two siblings left and she sighed. "God, I can't believe that idiot basically ruined Halloween for Matty...Poor kid." She shook her head and scrubbed her face tiredly.

"Yeah, but I think you scared him. You'd be good at interrogations." Kate joked, picking up the two heavy pillow cases filled with candy and bringing them over to the kitchen table to add to the already large piles.

Alexis laughed softly. "Yeah, but still...I wish we could do something to get him back, I mean Matty was so upset." She took a seat in front of one of the piles of candy and began to slowly check to make sure none had been opened.

"Don't worry..." Kate gave Alexis an evil grin. "I sent Espo and Ryan on it..." Kate poured the candy out on the table and watched as Alexis' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Letting out a laugh, Alexis grinned. "Oh God, you didn't!" She shook her head. "I wonder what they're gonna do to him."

Kate smirked as Alexis eyed her knowingly. "What? No one messes with my babies." She said in a slightly territorial tone.

Alexis grinned. "I know...You're a good momma bear." She mused, reaching over to wrap her arms around Kate's neck.

"What was that for?" Kate asked, though smiling brightly and hugging the red head back.

"Just for caring about me too. You were a momma bear before the twins, and you took care of me even when I didn't think I needed to be taken care of...And I'm not even yours." Alexis looked down shyly feeling a little stupid for feeling shy and nervous in the first place. She was an adult for one thing.

Kate smiled warmly and brought Alexis back into a hug. "You may not be mine biologically, but you're mine all the same and I love you as much as I love Livvie and Matty, and I will always take care of you and be there for you no matter how old you are." Kate kissed the top of Alexis' head as they pulled back, both of their eyes looking suspiciously watery.

It was at that moment, two little munchkins decided to make themselves known. Mathew came and crawled up into Kate's lap, yawning tiredly and snuggling into her as she wrapped her arms around his little waist. Olivia moved to sit in Alexis' lap, placing her elbows on the table, and letting her head fall into her hands.

"Well, guys. One piece of candy and then we'll all go cuddle up and watch Casper." Kate suggested, getting three "yays" in return.

One piece of candy for each little person, later; Kate, the twins and Alexis lay on the blanket pallet that they had made in front of the T.V and snuggled up under the covers. Kate was in between the twins, Olivia on her left and Matty on her right. Each of them was cuddled up into her side, while Alexis lay on the other side of Mathew, an arm over his little side with her hand fisting the material of Kate's shirt. Everyone was asleep except Kate. She sighed contently as she glanced down at three of the most important people in her life as her fingers ran idly through Alexis' silky red hair. This was exactly where she wanted to be. It had turned out to be an okay Halloween.

That was the state that Castle found them in the next morning when he arrived home early; Everyone all cuddled up together. It was picture perfect, which was what he had ended up doing, taking a picture. Yeah, Happy Halloween.


End file.
